Fullmetal
Leonidas "Leon" Spartana, also known by his codenames Sauro-Hunter and Fullmetal, is a Dino Attack agent, known for leading the GAIA Squad. Biography Early Life Before the Dino Attack, Leonidas Spartana lived in the small town of Mountain Bricklake, which was where the second attack occurred. He helped out Krystal and Spencer on the Harder family farm, and dated Krystal on-and-off throughout high school. Leonidas Spartana had worked a brief stint with the Alpha Team, during which time he met Eno Saurson. Antarctica Leon was on a date with Krystal Portman when the Dino Attack occurred. Leon, Ptero, Krystal, and Spencer were later rescued by Digger in a prototype T-1 Typhoon. When Leon reached Antarctica with his family and friends, he immediately went into training to become a Dino Attack agent. He soon learned sword-play and archery from Raptor. Since then, he has developed a type of toxic arrows that will kill a Dino quickly and painlessly. Leon's close bond with Krystal wore thin during training. Vikings Isle Leon joined the Dino Attack Team initially under the codename Sauro-Hunter. His first mission as a member of the newly-formed GAIA Squad was to Vikings Isle. While there, he received a Personal Energy Shield (PES) from Raptor. After a few battles with the local Mutant Dinos, they learned that many dragons are sentient creatures. Following orders from Digger, Sauro and his squad went down into the tunnels and eventually came into the Goo Caverns, where Sauro got separated from the rest of his squad. Goo Caverns From the beginning, Sauro-Hunter had bad relations with Greybeard the pirate. When Sauro-Hunter had adopted Tex, Greybeard was outraged and engaged him in a sword-to-cutlass battle. Greybeard won after stabbing him in the shoulder, and would have killed the young Dino Attack agent had Zenna not intervened. After they made camp for the night, Sauro was unable to sleep, and so he engaged Ptero in a friendly sword duel. During a later battle with some Octosaurs, Sauro-Hunter lost his hand and would have been eaten if Aravis hadn't killed the creature with her Energy Swords. He was taken to Ogel's HQ and after several hours of surgery, a mechanical hand was attached to what was left of his arm. Later, Sauro-Hunter was reunited with the rest of the team, where he was welcomed by Rex. When Greybeard was about to shake his hand, it was revealed that the Ogel Drones had put a plasma cannon in the arm. The unusually-large squad was split up at Specs's command. He was partnered with Aravis, Alpha and Hotwire. They took an Ogel Drilling Vehicle and were soon chased by a pack of Mutant Lizards. When they were cornered, Sauro-Hunter single-handedly slaughtered many of the Lizards, including the pack leader. Before Aravis fired a mental blast, he himself breathed fire. After getting a call from Rex, Sauro-Hunter's squad went to Dr. Inferno's underground base, where Inferno's henchmen had gained a foothold in the Goo Caverns. Soon after the battle had begun, Sauro-Hunter, Aravis and the rest of the Dino Attack and Alpha Team agents learned that Spino and Shade had been captured and genetically augmented, including been given a drug that made Spino totally loyal to Inferno. After Spino had slain many Dino Attack agents, Alpha Team agents and Ogel Drones, Sauro intervened. After a brief yet furious fight, Spino fell, thanks to Tex's help, which afterward she was injured. After the battle, Raptor arrived with a Dragoness named Valencia. When Sauro found Tex near death, Valencia healed her and, accidentally, turned her into a half-Dragon by sharing her heart's energy force. During one of the final battles for the Goo Caverns, Sauro-Hunter grabbed on to a Mutant Pterosaur that plunged over a chasm. After waking up in an underground river, Sauro-Hunter fought against a horde of Goblins until Ptero and Aravis came to his rescue. All of the squads in Sector 14 had to escape because the volcanoes in the quadrant were about to erupt, and since several Mutant Dinos destroyed many of the support beams in the Goo Caverns, that put most of the Goo Caverns at risk of collapsing. Sector 14 exploded, and the Dino Attack agents escaped with some trouble in the Trouble Sub. LEGO Island After a mostly uneventful trip back to LEGO City, most of the Dino Attack agents made their way back to Dino Attack Headquarters. After a quick briefing, Sauro, Aravis, Spino, Ptero and Tex were deployed to find the Constructopedia on LEGO Island. While they did not participate directly in the search, GAIA Squad cleared the way for other Dino Attack agents. After a battle, Sauro-Hunter proposed to Aravis, and she accepted. When Sauro-Hunter felt guilty over LEGO Island's destruction, Ptero and Aravis assured him that it wasn't his fault. Later during the search, and after Ptero from Antarctica returned bearing bad news about Raptor's "death", Sauro-Hunter proposed that GAIA Squad should return home and free it from XERRD's grip. Return to Mt. Bricklake GAIA Squad departed for Mt. Bricklake, utilizing their new heads-up displays in their helmets to evade Dino Attack and Alpha Team patrols to commandeer a ship big enough for their vehicles and Shade; Tex and Valencia swam and flew, respectively, to the mainland. When the squad docked, they lied, stating that they were on official business, and slipped through without question. It took nearly four days, counting rest stops for Tex, Shade and Freefall and minor skirmishes with Mutant Dinos, to reach the midwestern part of the mainland. At one point, it began snowing, something that Tex was greatly mystified about. While having a snowball fight, Aravis stumbled upon an old bunker filled with medieval weaponry, where Sauro-Hunter took a new sword and shield. Upon nearing Mount Bricklake, Spino intercepted a message from a nearby Dino Attack outpost under attack from a legion of Mutant Dinos. GAIA Squad responded, crushing resistance from their opponents, who soon retreated. The squad was allowed into the base. The Dino Attack agents were introduced to Agent Necrosa, who had sent out the emergency broadcast. He then informed them of the Hybrids' betrayal and occupation of their hometown. Before they left, Necrosa volunteered to go with Sauro-Hunter and the squad. Upon reaching a large, domed structure, GAIA Squad was captured. Sauro, Aravis, Spino and Ptero were taken to the penitentiary, while Tex, Shade, Freefall and Valencia were taken to extra holding pens for Mutant Dinos. Upon waking up, he was shackled ten feet off the ground along with his teammates. "Agent" Necrosa revealed himself to be a XERRD scientist named Nekrosis who was using his deceased twin brother's name to infiltrate the Dino Attack outpost and gain information. After revealing his true identity, Nekrosis introduced Enox Phorm, formerly Dino Attack agent Raptor, now a mutant creature of great speed and agility. Aravis insulted Enox Phorm, whom retaliated by biting her shoulder with his inner jaws. Sauro-Hunter assisted his fiance by wrapping a bit of torn sleeve around the wound. Ptero asked why he was doing this, and that they had been friends for many years. Sauro-Hunter replied that Raptor had died in Antarctica, and was "... dead and gone." Enox then took the agents to the arena's armory, where Sauro grabbed a new sword. Before entering Nekrosis' arena, GAIA Squad was reunited with Tex, Shade, Freefall and Valencia. After fighting several waves of Mutant Dinos, Sauro-Hunter blasted a hole in the arena wall large enough for all of GAIA Squad and company to escape through, though the Dino Attack agent's arm-mounted plasma cannon was drained of energy. Assisting in their escape was Ragnarok and Eno Saurson. Sauro-Hunter swore that, if they made it back to headquarters, he would marry Aravis, who hesitantly thanked him and asked if he was going to get Greybeard to do the service. Sauro-Hunter asked if they were any closer to the exit. Much to his chagrin, nobody knew, though Tex offered to make an exit for them. The Mutant T-Rex melted the stone wall with her fire-breathing, which revealed the outside. After holding off several packs of Mutant Lizards, the squad escaped. After Sauro-Hunter's energy pistols went dead, Aravis dropped two machine pistols and several full clips onto his lap from the air. At Valencia's urging, the newly-named GAIA Squad left the area and headed toward a nearby outpost. After several hours of running and flying away from the Enox's Arena and towards the Dino Attack outpost, Sauro-Hunter ordered GAIA Squad to rest and that he'd take first sentry duty. After a while, Sauro-Hunter found out that Enox had been keeping pace with them and fired his machine pistols at both Enox and an Alpha-class Mutant Lizard, which woke everybody up. Tex breathed fire at Phorm, which caused the oil covering his skin to spark. Enox left, shrieking in so high of a pitch, it caused Sauro-Hunter and Shade to go temporarily deaf. GAIA Squad moved on after that, knowing they were not safe sitting still. They reached the outpost the next day. Upon coming into view of the outpost, Sauro-Hunter ordered an immediate evacuation of personnel and projects. GAIA Squad held off Enox's small army long enough for a caravan of transport Iron Predators filled with vital equipment and research to escape. Sauro-Hunter, Tex and Valencia used their ability to breath fire to illuminate Enox's forces' eyes in the dark, giving them an estimated distance and number of enemies they'd have to fight. Sauro-Hunter engaged Enox in one-on-one duel, in which he lost both his entire right arm and left leg. Sauro was rushed back to a transport Predator by Valencia, where another mechanical prosthetic replaced his arm and leg. He was awoken by a telepathic cry from Valencia, which, unbeknownst to him, was her warning to him of Enox Phorm. After waking up from surgery, Sauro-hunter demanded to be let back out onto the battlefield, and was provided with an experimental vehicle nicknamed the "Brute Chopper", a large combat motorcycle designed to deal with infantry. Before he left, though, he called in a tactical air strike on Enox's base. When he reached Aravis' and Spino's location, Aravis revealed that Valencia had been ambushed by Raptors, and her body destroyed, but had somehow survived through a glowing gold orb, which was revealed to be her Eldunari, or "Heart of Hearts", which contained her soul, and, with it, part of Tex's life force. Enox Phorm reappeared, unwilling to believe that he had been defeated. Sauro-Hunter told him that if he came quietly, he would not be harmed, but warned that if he attempted to harm him or his team, he would personally gun him down on the spot. A Hybrid under Enox's command stepped forward and declared his and the Hybrid army's intent of deserting him and assisting DA with rebuilding in the area. Enraged, Enox charged Sauro-Hunter, who stood his ground. At the last possible second, the DA agent pulled the pin on a grenade, shoved it into Enox Phorm's mouth, and jumped aside before it exploded. After examining Enox's corpse one final time, he said that it was over, and to head back to DA headquarters. Traitors? The caravan stopped at another outpost on the way, where the commanding officer, Colonel Mustang, interrogated GAIA Team, imprisoned Eno Saurson, and detained Shade, Tex, Crunchbite, Ragnarok, and Freefall. Convinced that Sauro-Hunter and his squad mates were traitors to the cause, Mustang had GAIA Squad placed under constant watch. The Dino Attack outpost was attacked by Hybrids, and GAIA Squad was able to break free during the chaos. After subduing Mustang and freeing their saurian allies, GAIA Squad armed themselves at the armory and took a Fire Hammer, which they christened the Puma. Dino Attack forces retreated, intending to detonate a massive bomb in the base to wipe out the Hybrids' forces. However, when GAIA Squad went to the control room to check on the bomb's status, they learned from the scientists that the remote detonator was failing to work. Knowing that they were losing precious time before the Hybrids overtook the base, Spino volunteered to stay behind and set off the explosive. He said one final goodbye to Sauro-Hunter and Aravis before they left. Sauro-Hunter and Aravis raced back to the Puma as the Hybrids overtook the base. Unfortunately, just before they reached their escape, Aravis was shot in the head by a Hybrid sniper. Despite Fullmetal's insistence to put her in stasis so they could revive her, Claymore knew it was too late for their fallen teammate. Embittered by his experiences and losses, Sauro-Hunter changed his codename to "Fullmetal". As GAIA Squad escaped, they hit an IED, which left Fullmetal with a concussion. He later regained consciousness in a tent, to the relief of Ptero, Tex, and Claymore. However, having suffered from amnesia as a result of his concussion, Fullmetal had no memory of the events that transpired after Enox Phorm's death, so Claymore informed him of the deaths of Spino and Aravis. Fullmetal vowed not to let their sacrifices be in vain. Fullmetal, Ptero, and Claymore returned to Dino Attack Headquarters to pick up GAIA Squad's newest members, Hunter and Katana, and then they went on a mission to fight Mutant Raptors in a jungle. Post-War After the war ended, Fullmetal and the rest of his squad helped "mop up" the majority of the straggling enemies. Soon after, Leonidas settled down and wrote novels about his time serving in the Dino Attack. The series went on to be best-sellers. With Tex's assistance, Leon and the government rebuilt Mt. Bricklake. At some point, discontent with the life of a civilian, Leon joined Alpha Team. Leonidas's friend Vic set him up on two blind dates with former Dino Attack agents. Unfortunately, he sabotaged his relationships with both women due to his fear of losing them. In 2013, Leonidas wore his old Dino Attack uniform to a cosplay contest at Comic-Con. There, he met Blaire, and they started dating one another. In 2014, he revealed his half-dragon lineage and his adoption of Tex to Blaire, who did not speak to him for a month before accepting him for who he was. By 2017, Leonidas was married to Blaire, and she was pregnant with twins. He chose to name his children Izumo, after Blaire's grandmother, and Rex, in memory of his Dino Attack teammate. However, he felt guilty over not naming them in memory of Aravis and Spino. Therefore, he visited a local memorial and asked for their blessing, requesting that they watch over his children. After seeing a sign, Leonidas was able to rest easy and no longer suffered from night terrors. Due to his close bond with Tex, Leonidas Spartana's life was greatly extended. He died in the year 2113, at the age of 124 years old. Abilities and Traits Fullmetal is cool and collected. He cares very much for the people around him, especially Tex and Aravis. He has an idealistic outlook on the Dino Attack war, considering Mutant Dinos on the same level as Minifigs; despite this, he has a deep-seated hatred for Pteranodons and goes berserk when fighting any, although he does tolerate Freefall. After losing his arm and leg in the fight against Enox Phorm, Fullmetal has taken a dark and grimmer outlook on life and matured greatly. He still acts like how he used to, but now he is considerably more serious. He was left distraught by the death of Aravis, initially denying the reality of the situation and insisting that she could still be saved, and showed strong distaste for the notion that fallen teammates could be "replaced". Afterward, he fell into a depression and suffered from nightmares. He deliberately pushed away romantic relationships to prevent himself from losing someone again, but his eventual wife Blaire was the first person to finally make him feel truly happy again. Fullmetal likes fiction and commonly reads The Chronicles of Narnia ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. He also enjoys playing the Halo games, and considered himself a Halo "fanboy" of sorts. Fullmetal has a habit of listening to music on his iBrick constantly, something that he has gotten in trouble for in the past. Unbeknownst to most, Fullmetal enjoys "chick-flicks" such as Mama Mia! and Hairspray, as he had no father from age eight and onwards. He often harbored distrust and suspicion towards Minifigs of his gender, and his main role models were his mother and foster parents. He feared that he would be like his abusive father, but his concerns were eased by Tex's assurance. Fullmetal always carries a packet of triple-caffeine coffee grinds, which makes his body a living weapon. He usually doesn't trust just anybody with this stuff, as Hotwire drank a little and singed Fullmetal's hair with his laser rifle. Though a normal amount of caffeine from soda and normal coffee will affect him, he prefers the triple-shot to inflict maximum damage upon enemies. Fullmetal specializes in assault tactics, heavy weapons, marksmanship, and close-quarters combat. He shown great leadership as GAIA-One of GAIA Squad. He learned swordplay and archery from Raptor, and has shown proficient skill in the former. As an inherited trait, he can breathe fire. Weapons Every DA agent uses unique weapons, it seems. So far, Fullmetal has used the following: *A bow named Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin and poison arrows (destroyed) *A leaf-shaped sword named Du Sundavar Freohr ''(discarded) *A titanium blade modeled after a Type-1 Energy Weapon (formerly, lost) *A kukri combat knife (formerly, lost) *A Cosmotronic ray/ Repeater (or "R") *Cosmotronic ray/Heavy (or "H") variant *His first cybernetic arm's claws (formerly, destroyed) *A plasma cannon in his first cybernetic arm (formerly, destroyed) *His second mechanical arm's wrist-mounted knife Vehicle Fullmetal had a customized Urban Avenger that has treads and a miniature Iron Predator engine, but this was taken when he was captured by Enox Phorm, and later destroyed when the compound was bombed from the air. He later utilized a combat motorcycle armed with two side-mounted plasma launchers., which he fondly nicknamed the "Brute Chopper", as its front wheel was immense and the wheel armor-plated for mowing down (or "splattering", as Fullmetal called it) smaller enemies, such as Mutant Lizards, Hybrids and young/infant T-Rex's and Mutant Raptors. The Chopper's main drawback was that it had no armor in the back or top, leaving Fullmetal vulnerable to both air assault and attacks from behind, though a passenger could ride on the back and utilize their own weapons as a sort of "turret". Quotes Trivia *Fullmetal is the primary character of BZPower member [[User:Spartan 2095|'Toa Antrakha']] in Dino Attack RPG. *Fullmetal has gone through several name changes. His first codename was Antrakha, then changed to Legolas, and then stuck with Sauro-Hunter for nearly two years before it was changed to Fullmetal, his current codename. In addition, his real name was originally Andrew Olin before being retconned into Leonidas Spartana. *Fullmetal often quotes lines from the Halo ''and ''Red vs. Blue series and often makes references to battles and characters from the series. *Fullmetal's name was derived/based on the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Toa Antrakha Category:Primary Characters Category:GAIA Squad